


Ostatnia wizyta

by Shathrenth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shathrenth/pseuds/Shathrenth
Summary: Króciutki oneshot. Gellert Grindelwald siedzi w swojej celi i czeka na wizytę, która najprawdopodobniej będzie jego ostatnią.





	

Więzień najwyższej wieży wzdycha po raz kolejny od paru dni, wpatrując się z oczekiwaniem w niewielką, zakratowaną dziurę w ścianie stanowiącą okno. Krajobraz jest taki sam jak zwykle. Nie zmienił się od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat. Szare niebo z zawieszonymi chmurami. I latające ptaki.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że po tylu latach spędzonych samotnie, kiedy jedyne towarzystwo stanowiły kruki, przysiadające za oknem i strażnicy, przynoszący jedzenie co parę godzin, każdy straciłby zmysły. Jednak nie on. Gellert Grindelwald nie tylko zachował zdolność myślenia, on z tej zdolności korzysta. Doskonale przewidział swój los. Każdy, nawet wielce wyspecjalizowani strażnicy i inne osoby, od których wymaga się profesjonalności, każdy, ale to każdy szepta. I dla inteligentnej osoby szepty wystarczają. Te o treści “Voldemort” dotarły nawet tutaj, do najpilniej strzeżonej celi największego niegdyś więzienia – Nurmengardu.

Grindelwald już od dawna doskonale wie, że osoba, która pozbawiła go chlubnego tytułu najpotężniejszego czarnoksiążnika wszech czasów, niedługo przybędzie i będzie chciała informacji. A jeśli on ich nie udzieli, Lord Voldemort pozbawi go również życia.

Podświadomie wyczuwa, że ta chwila nadejdzie już niebawem. To chyba czas na przypomnienie sobie swoich zwycięstw. A także porażek. Nie zostało mu nic oprócz wspomnień, więc wspomina.

Wyrzucenie z Durmstrangu. Nawet teraz, po tylu latach, czuje wściekłość, gdy o tym myśli. Nigdy nie rozumiał i nie rozumie tego, że dyrektor wyrzucił ze szkoły jednego z najlepszych uczniów, dlatego że naraził paru średniaków. W szkole nastawionej – nieoficjalnie – na naukę czarnej magii. Przypomina sobie także o znaku Insygniów Śmierci, wyrytym w ścianie korytarza. Miały rysować go po nim pokolenia, chcąc zaimponować swoim rówieśnikom. Choć było to głupie z ich strony, Grindelwalda to cieszy. Każdy chce, by podziwiano jego dzieło, nawet jeśli to podziw zmieszany ze strachem. Choć nienawidzi tego, że nie ukończył nawet głupiej szkoły, potrafi to docenić. Może wydawać się to śmieszne, ale Gellertowi podoba się jego historia. A jeszcze bardziej podoba mu się to, z jakim strachem musi być wspominana. Zawsze po cichu, nigdy publicznie.

Doskonale pamięta dzień, w którym spotkał Dumbledore’a po raz pierwszy. Słońce w Dolinie Godryka świeciło jasno, jednak nie czuło się tego w miejscu zamieszkania jego rodziny. Tam wszystko było przygnębiające. Bladoniebieska tapeta na ścianach. Drewniane meble. Kominek, który wyglądał na nieużywany od bardzo dawna, a przecież zima skończyła się niecały miesiąc wcześniej. Przekroczył próg domu, gdzie powitały go dwa niechętne spojrzenia i jedno bez wyrazu. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że ten brązowowłosy chłopak o przenikającym spojrzeniu najpierw będzie jego przyjacielem, a potem zapędzi go do miejsca, w którym teraz się znajduje. Nie docenił go na początku i było to jedną z przyczyn jego upadku.

Z Dumbledore’em ścierał się dwa razy i bardzo dobrze pamięta obydwa pojedynki. Pierwszy był niewinny, ale jakże ważny! Uśmiecha się na myśl, że on jeden wie, kto pozbawił Arianę życia. To jego mały triumf. Choć uciekł, a tak z reguły robią przegrani, to właśnie on wygrał ten pojedynek.

Wspomina także dzień, w którym zdobył Czarną Różdżkę. Choć od wielu lat był przekonany, że będzie niepokonany, wtedy po raz pierwszy naprawdę czuł się niepokonanym. Zwłaszcza, że kradzież insygnium przyszła mu z łatwością. Nie spodziewał się, że po tylu miesiącach żmudnych poszukiwań, kiedy z trudnością udało mu się ustalić, kto jest właścicielem, przywłaszczenie sobie Różdżki będzie tak proste.

Stworzenie swojej armii. Tej, która miała być niepokonana.

Inflirtacja amerykańskiego Ministerstwa Magii.

Terror na całym świecie.

W końcu przypomina sobie o wielkim pojedynku. O dniu jego zagłady. Niektórzy myślą, że była to tylko formalność – nic podobnego. Ich pojedynek był czymś nie z tego świata, czymś, co obecnie Gellertowi jest ciężko odtworzyć w pamięci. Pamięta jedynie chwilę, kiedy już wiedział, że przegrał. Gdy Albus Dumbledore podszedł do niego i spojrzał na owoc swojego triumfu. Grindelwald był zaskoczony, bo w jego niebieskich oczach nie zobaczył radości. Gniew spowodowany walką opadał i przemieniał się w coś, co wyglądało jak smutek. Zdziwił się wtedy. A następnie splunął mu w twarz.

Po pojedynku i jego przegranej jest uwięzienie, po uwięzieniu nie ma nic. Kiedy te szare godziny zaczęły zlewać się w dni, miesiące, lata, a wściekłość przemieniła się w obojętność?

Grindelwald nie boi się wizyty osoby, która najpewniej go zgładzi. On nie może się jej doczekać.

Jest już ciemno, gdy przybywa Voldemort. Temperatura w celi odrobinę spada, słychać szelest, a Grindelwald już go widzi. Z trudem wstaje.

Ile czasu minęło odkąd z kimś rozmawiał? Jak dawno temu miał okazję się śmiać?

– A więc jednak jesteś – mówi. – Myślałem… że w końcu…. się pojawisz. – Jego głos jest zachrypnięty, on sam czuje się, jakby jego gardło było zrobione z papieru ściernego. Każde słowo sprawia, że ogarnia go ból. – Ale to na nic. Ja jej nigdy nie miałem.

To kłamstwo i obydwie osoby znajdujące się w tym pomieszczeniu doskonale o tym wiedzą. Grindelwald się uśmiecha i czuje, jak jego zmarszczona skóra rozciąga się w wyrazie zadowolenia. Nie obchodzi go to, że widok wynędzniałego starca śmiejącego się swoimi bezzębnymi ustami jest okropny i napawa obrzydzeniem. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuje się zwycięzcą.

– Kłamiesz! – krzyczy Voldemort teraz. – Dobrze wiem, że ją miałeś!

Podchodzi do Gellerta, łapie go za koszulę i przyciska do ściany. Ten nie ma siły ani zamiaru protestować. Wie, że jest już martwy, więc dlaczego dać satysfakcję komuś innemu?

– Gdzie. Ona. Jest?!

Grindelwald milczy.

– Mów, inaczej zginiesz!

– Więc zabij mnie, Voldemorcie, z ochotą powitam śmierć! Tyle że moja śmierć nie da ci tego, czego szukasz… jest tyle rzeczy, których nie pojmujesz…

Wściekłość niemal promienieje od Riddle’a.

_\- Crucio!_

Gdyby nie było to zaklęcie _Cruciatus,_ Gellert pomyślałby, że miło jest wreszcie coś poczuć. Ból, okropny, zżerający go od wszystkich stron, nie pozwala mu na to.

– Powiedz mi, gdzie ona jest!

Uśmiech Grindelwalda mówi sam za siebie.

Po chwili drugi najpotężniejszy czarnoksiążnik wszech czasów leży na podłodze swojej zimnej celi, w której spędził tyle lat, a jego dusza uchodzi z ciała. Gellert Grindelwald, niegdyś postrach czarodziejskiego świata, jest martwy.


End file.
